Harrys andere Kindheit
by Lord DevilBringer
Summary: Harry wird nicht wie in den Büchern von Frau Rowling in Godrics Hallow gefunden, sondern durch den 'Avada Kedavra' verschwindet und taucht auf...in der 'Rue de Magic'. Die französische Winkelgasse in Paris.
1. Prolog

Es war ein freudiger Tag in der Zauberwelt. Ja genu sie haben richtig gelesen. Zauberwelt. Die normale Welt, Muggelwelt, unter Zauberern gennant. Da ein Muggel, ein nicht magischer Mensch bei den Zauberern ist. Nun fragt ihr euch sicherlich, wieso diese Magische Welt sich so freut. Ganz einfach, Lord Voldemort ein sehr gefährlicher Schwarzmagier wollte die Familie Potter vernichten. Er fand sie auch durch den Verrat eines Freundes der Familie. Zuerst tötete er den Vater und die Mutter. Doch als er dann auch noch das Kind töten wollte, wurde der Todesfluch zurückgeschleudert und vernichtete jenen Lord. Doch dabei am angeblich auch dass Kind zu tote in der explosion und deshalb feiern heute Nacht alle, ohne an die Opfer zu denken doch heute Nacht sollte auch noch etwas anderes geschen...

Es war ein besonders warmer Abend an diesem Halloween in der 'Rue de Magic' in Paris. Die Zauberer gingen fröhlich umher nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts. So auch ein noch recht Junges Paar. Eine blonde Frau mit silbernen Augen und einem Traumkörper bei dem jeder Mann anfangen würde zu sabbern und ein schwarzhaariger Mann mit Rückenlangem Haar, strahlenden stahlblauen Augen und einem Bodybuilderkörper. Beide gingen gemütlich durch die 'Rue de Magic' und unterhielten sich fröhlich, wobei sie sich gelegentlich verliebte Blicke zuwarfen.

"Cassandra bist du dir sicher dass die Zwillinge Veelaprinzessinen werden? Ich meine, ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber es beschäftigt mich schon." teilte der Mann seiner Frau Cassandra mit. Diese lächelte ihn nur liebevoll an.

"Vergiss nicht liebster Richard, ich war auch eine und ich glaube nicht dass du etwas daran auszusetzen hattest, od..." brach Cassandra plötzlich ab und verschwand in einer Seitengasse. Richard rannte ihr schnell hinterher und sah wie sie etwas hinter einer Mülltonne hervorholte.

"Cassi was machst du da?" fragte er verwirrt. Doch er zog scharf die Luft ein als er sah was seine Frau da hervorholte. Sie hatte sich mit einem , er würde sagen 14 Monate altem Baby auf dem Arm zu ihn gedreht. Dieses hatte eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn, smaragdgrüne Augen und einen roten Strampler mit der Aufschrift 'HARRY' darauf.

"Richard, ich habe den kleinen hier hinter der Mülltonne gefunden und konnte ihn dort einfach nicht liegen lassen. Und bevor du irgendetwas sagst, wir werden ihn aufnehmen und adoptieren. Man kann ja schlecht so ein Baby hier sterben lassen." sagte Cassandra bestimmt zu ihrem Mann. Dieser schaute sie nur geschockt und wollte schon etwas sagen, als er in die Augen des kleinen sah. Diese schauten ihn total ängstlich an und er wusste plötzlich wenn sie da vor sich hatten. Er nahm seine Frau und den Kleinen in den Arm und ging mit ihnen zum nächsten Kamin, bevor er mit ihnen mit dem Ausruf 'Residence Delacour' in einen grünen Feuer verschwand.

Als sie wenige Ekunden später dort aus dem Kamin traten, fanden sich alle drei in einer rießigen Eingangshalle wieder die komplett aus weißem Marmor zu bestehen schien und in welcher sich das kleine Baby ehrfurchtsvoll umsah und immer größere Augen bekam. Cassandra ging darauf mit ihrem Mann nach oben in dass Kinderzimmer ihrer zwei kleinen Engel. Den Zwillingen Gabrielle und Fleur. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes erschien ein weiteres Kinderbettchen, wo Cassandra den kleinen reinlegte. Danach zog ihr Mann sie etwas gröber hinaus und schloss schnell die Türe.

Cassandra wollte schon etwas sagen, als ihr Richard über den Mund fuhr.

"Cassi hast du eine Ahnung welches Kind da gerade in dem Bettchen liegt? Du so wie du schaust nicht, aber ich schon. Denk mal nach, heute ist Halloween und die Potters samt Kind wurden angeblich getötet und Voldemort" sie erschauderten nicht" wurde dabei vernichtet. Und dieser Junge darin hat eine unbekannte Fluchnarbe und smaragdgrüne Augen wie Lily Potter. Also für mich lässt dies nur einen Schluss zu." sagte Richard und auch bei Cassi machte es klick.

"Ja ganz genau liebste. In diesem Bettchen liegt gerade der totgeglaubte Bezwinger Voldemorts. Harry James Potter." sagte Richard ehrfürchtig.


	2. Adoption

Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatten, legte sich ein entschlossener Ausdruck auf Cassandras Gesicht.

"Na und? Es ist mir egal Richard. Dies festigt meinen Entschluss nur noch mehr. Denk doch mal nach Richard. Wenn er nicht hier wäre, hätte man ihn sicher irgendwann gefunden und rausbekommen wer er ist. Dann hätte man ihn sicher zurück nach England gegeben und ihn dort zu einer Waffe geformt im Kampf gegen dass Böse. Sag mir, ist es dir lieber dieses Kind zum Kampf zu formen und ihn ohne Liebe und Geborgenheit aufwachsen zu lassen, oder soll dieses Kind eine richtige Kindheit haben in der ihm Liebe, Fürsorge und Geborgenheit gegeben wird. In der es einfach Kind sein kann? Sag es mir Richard. Aber bedenke, deine Antwort wird sich sehr auf unser beider zukünftiges Leben auswirken." sprach Cassandra. Richard stand der Mund offen. Er hatte seiner Frau ganz genau zugehört und wusste sie hatte Recht.

"Cassi du hast Recht. Es wäre kriminell ihn nicht aufzunehmen. Aber sag mir, wie soll er ein ruhiges Leben führen mit dieser Narbe auf der Stirn und dem Französischen Minister und der Vellakönigin als Adoptiveltern?" fragte er seine Frau. Diese lächelte ihn nur süß an und ging mit ihm zu Harrys Bettchen. Dort küsste sie ihn einmal auf seine Narbe. Man konnte die Magie dahinter spüren, als sie urplötzlich verschwand.

"Cassi...wie?" fragte Richard stotternd. Seine Frau ging mit ihm nach drausen und als sie die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, fing sie auch gleich an zu reden.

"Richard, als Veelakönigin habe ich auch einige zusätzliche Kräfte. Ich habe ihm gerade etwas von meinen Veelagenen gegeben. Diese Gene machen ihn zu einem Veelaprinzen. Und durch diese Gene bekommt er auch keine Narben, da Veelas ja von Natur aus perfekt sind. Er wird ihre Schönheit bekommen, nur die Ausstrahlung und Anziehung wird sich nur auf seine Gefährtinnen beziehen. Und die alten Narben verschwinden natürlich auch dabei. Ich habe allerdings etwas festgestellt. Er hat einen Magirblocker und noch ein paar andere mir unbekannte Blockaden in sich. Diese sollten wir an seinem 6 Geburtstag unbedingt lösen, ansonsten könnte dies unbekannte Konsequenzen haben." erklärte ihm seine Frau.

Richard war zu erst sprachlos, dann fing er sich jedoch.

"Das ist alles schön und gut, aber etwas beschäftigt mich. Du sagtest vorhin Gefährtinnen. Wie meinst du das?" fragte er.

"Ganz einfach Richard. Ein Veelaprinz, und genau dass wird er sein, hat DREI Gefährtinnen. Diese müssn zwischen seinem 1u. und 18. Lebensjahr gefunden werden. Da es kaum männliche Veelas gibt, haben diese dann meisten drei Frauen." erklärte sie ihm. Richard gab sich damit zufrieden und zog seine Frau daraufhin auf das Sofa. Wo sie sich einfach auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihm einen süßen Kuss aufdrückte. Dann schmiegte sie sich eng an ihn. So schliefen sie dann auch wenige Zeit später ein.

Am nächsten Morgen:

Richard und Cassi erwachten am darauffolgenden Morgen ziemlich spät. Es war schon fast Mittag. So erhoben sie sich vom Sofa und erledigten ihre Morgendwäsche, bevor sie sich in dass Zimmer ihrer nun drei Kinder begaben. Sie wollten sich zuerst zum Bett ihrer Töchter begen um zu schauen wie es den Zwillingen ging. Doch was sie dort sahen erstaunte sie. Dort in dem Bettchen lagen ihre Töchter, jedoch kuschelten sie sich jeweil von einer anderen Seite an den dort liegenden Harry. Dieser schien es irgendwie in dass Kinderbettchen ihrer Töchter geschafft zu haben. Als sie sahen wie die drei dort lagen, war der letzte Zweifel ausgeräumt.

"Oh Richard, schau nur wie süß die aneinandergekuschelt daliegen." schwärmte Cassi. Richard musste bei dieser Aussprache seiner Frau lächeln. Ja auch ihn hatte dieses Bild gerührt. Und er nahm sich vor, die drei mit seinem Leben zu beschützen und Harry wie sein eigenes Kind zu lieben und zu behandeln.

So vergingen im Hause Delacour fünf Jahre. In diesen fünf Jahren wuchsen Die Zwillinge Fleur und Gabrielle mit Harry immer mehr zusammen. Es gab nichts was sie ohne einander tun würden. In dieser Zeit hatte er auch gelernt dass die Delacours nicht seine richtige Familie waren, sondern nur ihn aufgenohmen hatten. Und dennoch fühlte er sich als wäre er ihr wirkliches Kind, da sie ihm die selbe Liebe und Geborgenheit gaben, wie jedem anderen Kind. So kam es auch dass heute am 31.07.1986 an Harrys Geburtstag zum allerersten Mal seit fünf Jahren er etwas alleine ohne die Zwillinge tat.

"Ok Harry. Du weist wir sind nicht deine richtigen Eltern. Doch dies möchten wir heute ändern. Wir wissen du hast ein paar Blockaden auf dir und diese müssen wir lösen, bevor wir eine Universaladoption durchführen welche dich dann du unserem richtigen Sohn macht als wenn wir deine richtigen Eltern wären. Dass kann ein klein wenig wehtun, aber wir sind bei dir und passen auf dich auf." sagte Cassandra mit sanfter Stimme. Der kleine Harry bekam große Augen.

"Ihr wärt dann mein Papa und meine Mama? ich mag zwar Aua nicht...aber dafür mache ich auch Aua durch." sprach der kleine Harry tapfer.

Cassandra und Richard sahen sich an und als sie ihre Zauberstäbe schwangen um all die Blockaden zu lösen, biss Harry stark die Zähne zusammen. Doch was dann geschah hätte die beiden niemals auf dass kommende vorbereiten können.

Harry ging plötzlich in die Knie und hielt sich seinen rechten Arm. Als die beiden richtig hinsahen, sahen sie dass Harrys rechter Unterarm und seine Hand zu einem Klauenarm wurden. Dieser war in Dunkelrot getaucht worden. Auf dessen Handrücken sich bis zum Unterarm ein gut 15 cm dicker eisblauer Streifen zog. Und die Klauen samt Handfläche war ebenfalls in Eisblau gehalten. Sie schauten gebannt zu wie seine Augen in einem Hellen Rot leuchteten. Auf seinem Rücken erschienen zwei Paar Schwingen/Flügel. Zum einen ein Paar schwarze Drachenschwingen und zum anderen goldene Engelsflügel. Harrys Haar wurde schneeweiß, er bekam spitze Elfenohren und Vampirzähne. Seine Haut wurde schneeweiß und absolut rein. Trotz der Verwandlung strahlte er eine atemberaubende Schönheit aus...seine Veelagene kamen durch.

Richard und Cassandra sahen gebannt zu wie er sich verwandelte und wie daraufhin alles wieder verschwand. Der kleine Harry sah sie ängstlich und tieftraurig an. Daraufhin erwachte Cassandra aus ihrer Starre und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, bevor sie ihn in eine mütterliche Umarmung zog. Zuerst versteifte er sich, dann jedoch entspannte er sich und fing an zu weinen. Dies verebbte als auch Richard ihn umarmte. Nachdem sich die drei gelöst hatten, strahlte der Kleine sie an. Er dchte wohl die beiden wollten ihn nicht mehr nach dieser Verwandlung.

"So mein kleiner. Nachdem dass ja jetzt geklärt ist und wir am Anfang auch gleich den Ritualkrei gezogen hatten, welcher die Universaladoption sofort durchführt sobald deine Blockaden gelöst sind bist du jetzt offiziel ein Delacour." sagte Cassandra und der kleine strahlte nochmehr. Er freute sich so sehr endlichrichtige Eltern zu haben, so dass er die Verwandlung völlig vergessen hatte.

Es vergingen nach diesem Schicksalshaften Tag weitere fünf Jahre in denen Harry mit fleur und Gabrielle noch mehr 'zusammenwuchs'. Und er dass Gefühl hatte richtig geliebt zu werden. Doch er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange Zuhause bleiben konnte da er dieses Jahr in Beauxbaton anfangen würde. Er hatte die letzten Jahre heimlich die Fähigkeiten trainiert die er mit der Verandlung bekommen hatte. Er hatte diese Verwandlung zwar am Anfang verdrängt und wollte sie vergeßen, doch mit der Zeit konnte er damit leben und hatte nun schon eine sehr gute Kontrolle darüber.

Doch heute sollte ein weiterer Schicksalshafter Tag werden...


	3. Geburtstag Teil I

Es war der 31.07.1991. Harrys Geburtstag. Doch heute sollte ein besonderer Geburtstag für ihn werden.

Harry wachte schon sehr früh auf. Er war extrem hibbelig. Denn er heute war sein Geburtstag, was bedeutet dass er dieses Jahr nach Beauxbaton gehen würde. Doch dies ist es nicht allein was ihn so sehr freute und nervös machte, denn heute so hatte er schon vor Jahren erfahren würden auch die Zwillinge Geburtstag haben. Er wusste noch nicht welch Schatten sich über diesen Tag legen würde.

Er verschwand schnell im Bad und erledigte seine Morgenwäsche, dann ging er sschnell ins Nebenzimmer zu Fleur und Gabrielle. Diese waren schon fertig angezogen. Harry war baff. Fleur hatte ein hellblaues Kleidchen an und ihre silbernen Haare fielen ihr in einem Zopf den Rücken herunter, Gabrielle hatte eines in Smaragdgrün an und ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt. In Harry kochte die Wut.

Er ging geradewegs auf Fleur und Gabrielle zu und mit einem schwenken seiner Hand lösten sich die Frisuren. Fleurs silberne Haare fielen ihr nun glatt den Rücken bis zum Po hinunter und Gabrielles naturblonde Haare fielen ihr in verführerischen Locken den Rücken bis fast zu den Füßen hinunter. Beide sahen ihn erstarrt an.

"Harry bist du verrückt? Wenn Mutter und Vater dass rausbekommen...""...dann gnade dir Gott." sagten die Zwillinge.

Harry schaute sie ernst an.

"Nein dass werden sie nicht. Dass verspreche ich euch. Ihr werdet es auch noch erfahren weshalb, aber dass kann ich euch erst an unserem Geburtstag sagen. Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich bitte euch darum." sagte er ernst. Dann jedoch grinste er.

"Kommt gehen wir runter und lassen uns beschenken." sprach Harry und ging mit ihnen hinunter in die Große Halle. Dort warteten schon ihre Eltern und Großeltern darauf dass sie kamen. Doch als die drei am Tisch ankamen, wetterten die Großeltern sofort los wieso denn die beiden nicht ihr normalen Frisuren hätten. Harry, dem dass zuviel wurde bat die Zwillinge kurz drausen zu warten. Diese taten es nur widerwillig, machten dies dann aber. Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte ging es weiter.

"Harry du kannst nicht einfach etwas ändern an diesem Outfit. Heute ist zwar euer Geburtstag, aber auch andere Minister treffen heute ein." sagte seine Großmutter. Harry wandte sich daraufhin an seine Eltern.

"Mutter, Vater. Es ist mir egal wer heute kommt, doch ich lasse nicht zu dass ihr Fleur und Gabrielle befehlt wie sie auszusehen haben. Ich erinnere euch daran was damals an meinem Gebutrstag geschah. Ich dudle nicht dass die beiden in dieser hinsicht keinen freien Willen haben." sagte er bestimmt und seine Eltern und Großeltern stimmten zu, da sie die Aura der Macht um ihn herum sahen.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt und saßen zusammen am Tisch. Nach dem Frühstück, gingen alle nach nebenan. Dort erwartete sie alle ein rießiger Berg Geschenke. Die drei stürzten sich auf den Berg und waren total happy darüber was sie bekamen.

Fleur und Gabrielle bekamen viele Kleider, Schmuck und auch ein paar Bücher wie z.B. "Veelacharme richtig einsetzen" oder "Verführen für Anfänger, Profi und Meister" und noch ein paar andere Bücher für Veelas. Harry dagegen bekam Blcher über Dunkle, Weiße, Elementar, Kobold, Dämonen, Drachen, Vampir und Elfenmagie. Auch bekam er einen Koffer mit unendlich viel Platz. In diesem befand sich jede mögliche Muggelwaffe und er musste sie nur nennen. Er bekam auch ein großes Klavier, worüber er sie sehr freute, da er endlich auch Zuhause spielen konnte.

Am Ende standen noch drei Große Koffer vor ihnen. Welche wie ihnen erklärt wurde in sieben Abteile eingeteilt war. Man hatte also zur Not einen Rückzugsort für sich. Und die drei Koffer waren untereinander per Flohnetzwerk verbunden, so dass die drei auch so verbunden waren. Und natürlich musste man sie mit einem Passwort schützen.

So verging der Vormittag ihres Geburtstages schnell und die drei freuten sich schon auf die Mittagszeit da sie dann nämlich in die 'Rue de Magic' reisen würden. Weil ihre Beauxbatonbriefe ja schon evor einiger Zeit angekommen waren.


	4. Gringotts

Es war kurz vor dem Mittag, als Harry, die Zwillinge und ihre Eltern in der Eingangshalle standen. Sie stellten sich fertig vor den Kamin und gingen hintereinander hindurch zu ihrem Einkauf in die 'Rue de Magic'.

Wenige Sekunden später, waren sie auch schon alle angekommen. Doch anders als erwartet, standen sie in einer großen weißen Marmorhalle mit Schaltern. Doch als sie sahen dass dahinter Kobolde saßen wussten sie wo sie gelandet waren. Und da sie sowieso noch zu Gringotts wollten, um zu schauen ob für Harry es ein Verlies gab, gingen sie geradewegs auf einen Schalter zu. Der Kobold dahinter sah sie herablassend an, doch als sein Blick auf Harry fiel entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Denn Kobolde können durch jeden Gestaltsveränderten oder Gestaltsverschleierungszauber sehen.

Dieser sprach auf Koboldgack mit einem Kollegen, welcher ihnen vermittelte ihnen zu folgen. Da sie aber nichts verstanden hatten was sie gesagt hatten, waren sie etwas nervös.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie eine große schwarze Marmortür. Durch diese wurden sie hindurchgeschoben und fanden sich in einer rießigen Halle wieder, welche komplett aus schwarzem Obsidian bestand. Darin stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus schwarzem Marmor und dahinter saß ein sehr...'edel' gekleideter Kobold. Als dieser sie sah gab er ein Zeichen woraufhin die Kobolde sie zu diesem Tisch führten und dann aus dem Raum verschwanden.

"Ah Guten Tag. Sie sind also die Familie Delacour? Natürlich haben wir schon viel von ihnen gehört, doch mein Anliegen ist eigentlich etwas anderes. Es geht um ihren Sohn. Wir wissen sehr wohl von seiner Vergangenheit, und auch von seiner 'Wandlung'. Sie müssen wissen wir Kobolde können durch jeden Gestaltszauber sehen. Aber ich schweife ab. Ich sollte mich ersteinmal vorstellen mein Name ist Wutchnek. Ich bin der Direktor dieser Bank und hätte ein paar private Dinge mit ihrem Sohn zu besprechen. Deshalb würde ich sie bitten, wenn es denn möglich wäre, uns kurz alleine zu lassen." sagte Wutchnek. Die Delacours waren sich sehr unsicher, gaben dann jedoch ihre Bedenken auf und warteten vor der großen Marmortür.

Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Wutchnek Harry zu.

"Sie können ihren Bannkreis aufheben Mr. Potter-Delacour. Alles was in diesem Raum passiert, wird auch hier bleiben." sagte Wutchnek und Harry, der froh darüber war, löste den Bannkrei welchen er damals mit sieben über sich legte auf und saß in seiner wirklichen Form wie damals zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag vor ihm.

"Ah ja da dies nun geklärt ist, meine Anliegen. Ich weis sie sind noch relativ jung, doch ich glaube auch sie dürften dies verstehen. Also wie sie sich denken können, möchte ich wegen ein paar Erbangelegenheiten mit ihnen sprechen. Ihre Eltern haben für den Fall ihres Ablebens klare Anweisungen hinterlassen und wir sollten im Falle ihres Ablebens, da sie für ein richtiges Testament keine Zeit hatten ihnen einige Dinge erklären und sie vor ein paar Sachen warnen. Uns wurde aufgertagen ihnen zu sagen dass sie falls sie jemals nach Hogwarts gehen, sich vor dem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore in acht nehmen sollen. Da er ein böser und äußerst manipulativer Puppenspieler ist. Außerdem meinten ihre Eltern sie würden eine Überraschung bekommen, sollten sie nach Beauxbaton gehen. Desweiteren haben ihnen ihre Elternmehrere Verliese mit Gold und Wertsachen vermacht. Jedoch ist davon nur eines ein Schulverlies dass sie jetzt betreten können. An die anderen kommen sie erst nach ihrem 18. Lebensjahr ran. Dies war eigentlich alles, bis auf die Tatsache dass wir ihnen noch einen Geldbeutel mitgeben. Dieser kann unendlich viel fassen und gibt ihnen per Anfrage immer an wieviel in ihrem Verlies noch vorhanden ist." sagte Wutchnek und übergab ihm den Beutel. Kurze Zeit später verlies er mit seiner Familie Gringotts Richtung 'Rue de Magic'.


	5. Geburtstag Teil IIRue de Magic

Geburtstag Teil II-Rue de Magic Tiergeschäft und eine große Überraschung

Als die fünf auf der 'Rue de Magic' ankamen, waren sie erstal total überrascht. Denn es war kaum etwas los. Doch sie nahmen sich vor nun erstmal vernünftig einkaufen zu gehen. Doch Harry wollte wissen was los ist. Sie gingen auf eine rießige Menschenansammlung zu. Diese war um eine Zaitungsauslage versammelt. Und nachdem sie draufschauten, wussten sie auch wieso. Denn die Schlagzeile lautete.

Neuer Auserwählter!

Nach dem tragischen Tod Harry James Potters vor 11 Jahren, kann die Welt nun wieder hoffen. Denn wie Albus Dumbledore verlauten lies, war nicht Potter der Auserählte. Sondern Neville Longbottom. Wie erzählt wird, trainieren alle großen Persönlichkeiten und Trainer und Lehrer ihn.

Die Welt fragt sich. Wird er uns befreien?

Rita Kimmkorn

Als Harry dies gelesen hatte, konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln.

'Dumbledore du Manipulator. Ob dass wirklich gut geht?' fragte er sich. Doch er wollte nun mit seiner Familie einkaufen gehn.

So zog Harry sie schnurstracks auf ein Tiergeschäft zu, wo er gleich daraufhin drin verschwand.

Im Geschäft war Harry fleißig am suchen. Er hielt als erstes vor einem Käfig in dem zwei Kätzchen lagen. Er streichelte sie sanft und fragte dann telepathisch.

/Hi. Möchtet ihr beiden vielleicht mit mir kommen?/

/Ein Mensch der uns versteht? Komisch...aber ja wir möchten gern mit dir kommen. Übrigens mein Name ist Lucifer. Ich bin ein Lichttiger./ erklärte de blau-weiß gestreifte.

/Und mein Name ist Alexis. Ich bin eine ägyptische Feuerkatze./ erklärte die nachtschwarze.

Harry nahm darauf beide auf seine Schultern und ging zu einem Schlangenterrarium.

Dort sah er eine giftgrüne, etwa 6m lange Schlange welche von einem Schatten umgeben zu sein schien.

'Ein Schattenkönigsbasilisk.' ging ihm durch den Kopf. Daneben lag eine Schlange mit drei Köpfen. Sie schien recht klein. Eine Hydra.

/Hallo ihr beiden. Möchtet ihr vielleicht mit mir mitkommen?/ wandte sich Harry per Parsel an die Schlangen. Er wusste irgendwie immer was er hier genau haben wollte. Die Schlangen schienen überrascht.

/Wir würden gerne mitkommen Meisssster. Aber wisssst ihr worauf ihr euch da einlassssst?/ fragten die beiden gleichzeitig. Harry sagte nicht sondern nahm die beiden nur und legte die große um seinen Hals und die kleine setzte er zu Lucifer.

/Ja dass bin ich. Aber dürfte ich eure Namen erfahren?~ fragte er.

/Mein Name ist Aphophisssss und dassssss hier isssssst Sssssserena.~ erklärte der Basilisk.

Darauf ging er zu einem Tier welches anscheinend mit Bannen gefangen gehalten wurde. Es wa ein Saphirblauer Drache, nicht mal 1m groß.

/Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht Schimmerschuppe?/ wandte sich Harry in der Drachensprache an den blauen. Dieser schien bemerkt zu haben dass er angesprochen wurde und besah sich den neuen. Doch sofort darauf riss er die Augen auf.

/Oh Ältester. Was verschlägt euch zu mir?/ fragte der blaue unterwürfig harry war deshalb peinlich berührt. Er entfernte die Banne und nahm ihn auf seinen Arm.

/Ich werde dich mitnehmen./ lies er verlauten und der blaue protestierte nicht sondern sagte nur.

/Wie ihr wünscht. Mein Name ist Bahamut Ältester./

Harry wolte schon gehen, da hörte er eine trauruge Melodie. Als er beim Verursacher ankam, entglitten ihm die Gesichtszüge. Hier saßen zwei Phönixe. Ein Todesphönix, mit roten Augen und sein Gefieder war schwarz wie die Nacht mit einem grünlichen Schimmer. Und ein Lichtphönix, rot-goldenes Gefieder und blaue Augen. Aber sie schienen zutiefst unglücklich.

/Oh ihr armen Geschöpfe...was hat man euch nur angetan? Wenn ihr wollt würde ich euch gerne mitnehmen und mich um euch kümmern./ sprach er sie telepathisch an. Die beiden schienen hocherfreut.

/Gerne kommen wir mit dir mit. Mein Name ist übrigens Thor und dass hier ist Crystall./ sprach der Todesphönix.

Harry ging mit all seinen 'Tieren' zur Kasse um sie zu bezahlen. Der Verkäufer schaute ihn nur ungläübig an, doch Harry bezahlte schliesslich den Preis von 150.000 Galleonen. Und als er nachfragte wieviel noch da ist sagte der Beutel.

" Galleonen"

Harry war danach erstmal baff. Doch dann ging er hinaus zu seiner Familie. Diese besahen sich die 'Tiere' staunend. Seine Eltern schickten diese dann per Portschlßssel nach Hause. Nur die Phönixe blieben unsichtbar bei ihm.

So gingen sie weiter um die restlichen Einkäufe zu tätigen.


	6. Geburtstag Teil IIIRue de Magic

Harry und seine Familie ging darauf ersteinmal Schulsachen kaufen. Sie gingen zuerst in 'Monsieur Wongs Kräuterladen'. Dort kauften sie drei Profizauberkessel und ein Zaubertränkemeister ausrüstung für die drei mit allen Zutaten die es dort gab.

Danach ging es in 'Madam Isabellas Kleider für alle Angelegenheiten'. Dort wurden erstmal alle mi.t ganz normalen Beauxbatonroben ausgestattet. Ehe sich Harry an die Inhaberin wandte.

"Madam Isabella?" fragte er höflich.

"Ach nenn mich doch nur Bella. Also was möchtest du denn?" fragte sie freundlich.

"Könnten sie anstatt dieser 'normalen' Beauxbatonroben, uns dreien Beauxbaton und noch andere Roben machen, die aus dem schönsten und sogleich festesten Material bestehen, mit Kapuze und Zaubern darauf, welche einen vor fast allem schßtzen und ein Verschleierungszauber auf die Kapuze, welche nur von der Person abgenohmen werden kann die dafür vorgesehen wurde? Natürlich nur solange es keine Umstände macht." bat Harry freundlich und Bella konnte es ihm einfach nicht abschlagen.

"Natürlich mein Kleiner wartete bitte ein paar Minuten.

Wenige Minuten später kam sie wieder mit drei 9 Roben.

"Hier bitte sehr Kleiner für jeden drei. Eine für Festagsanlässe, für die Schule und für die Freizeit. Sie passen sich automatisch dem Träger an." sagte Bella und die fünf gingen hinaus.

Als vorletztes gingen sie in einen Buchladen. Doch dort brauchten sie keine Schulbücher für Harry, nur für die Zwillinge. Denn Harry hatte diese schon zum Geburtstag bekommen. Doch dann stachen ihm zwei Bücher ins Auge.

'Nekronomikon' und 'Alle Arten von Magie'. Darauf stand nur.

'Von Nero und Kyrie DevilBringer'. Er kaufte sich diese schnell als seine Eltern nicht hinsahen.

Danach gingen sie noch zu ihrem letzten Laden. 'Zauberstäbe von Monsieur Abraxas'.

Als sie hineingingen kam ihnen ein noch recht jung wirkender Mann entgegen.

"Ahh Monsiuer und Madam Delacour was kann ich denn für sie tun?" fragte er mit einer freundlichen Stimme.

"Wir möchten gern für unsere Töchter und unseren Sohn einen Zauberstab kaufen." meinte Cassandra.

Der Mann schnippte nur einmal.

"Diese beiden Stäbe habe ich schon vor Jahren für beide angefertigt. Sie bestehen aus dem Holz der Peitschenden Weide und einem Basiliskenzahn. Doch ich fürchte für ihn hier muss ich einen extra Stab anfertigen. Folgen sie mir bitte Monsiuer. Keine Angst wir sind gleich wieder da." sagte Abraxas fröhlich.

Sie kamen in einem großen Lagerraum an.

"So Monsiuer. Bitte gehen sie die Regale entlang. Sie werden ein Kribbeln spren bei den Materialien die für ihren Stab sind." sagte er und Harry tat wie befohlen. Als er fertig war fiel Abraxas fast aus allen Wolken.

"Oh mein Gott. Eine Reinmischung aus Titan, Obsidian und Mithril. Blut, Zahn und Schuppen einer Hydra und von einem Schattenkönigsbasilisken. Blut und Giftzahn einer Todesacramantula. Schuppen, Krallen, Blut und etwas blaues-gefrorenes Drachenfeuer eines Saphirdrachen. Blut, Haare, Feuer und Magie einer Feuerkatze. Blut, Haare, Magie und Zahn eines Königslichttiger. Horn, Fellhaare, Blut und ein Feuerhuf eines Kriegseinhorns. Schwanzfedern, Tränen und Blut eines Todes und Lichtphönix. Mähnenhaare und Blut eines Königlichen Goldenen , der kleinste aber auch tödlichste." zählte Abraxas erschrocken auf.

"Haben sie auch nur eine Ahnung wie mächtig dieser Stab werden wird? Aber vorher müssen sie noch ein Holz aussuchen." sagte er. Und Harry schaute sich die Stabholzmaterialien an, bevor er ein wunderschönes weißes strahlendes ergriff.

"Dieses hier." sagte er. Abraxas war zutiefst erschrocken.

"Verdammt. Sie haben gerade dass Holz eines Gottesbaums ausgewählt. Dieser wurde angeblich von Gott selbst gepflanzt." sagte er. Er besah sich alle Materialien und mit einem Schwung verbanden sie sich zu einem stahlend eißen Stab.

"Bitte sehr und seihen sie bitte vorsichtig mit ihrem Stab." sagte er und ging mit Harry nach vorne. Dort bezahlten sie schnell den Stab und apparierten nach Hause. Doch noch heute soll etwas geschehen wovon sie erst mit 17 erfahren würden.


	7. Geburtstag Teil IV Gefährtenerklärungen

Als sie unbeschadet Zuhause ankamen, verabschiedeten sich Cassandra und Richard da sie Gäste hatten. Und Harry ging so schnell er konnte nach oben, verschloss magisch sein Zimmer, lies seine'Tiere' erscheinen und holte ein Buch über alle möglichen magischen Tiere/Geschöpfe hervor. Und begann begierig zu lesen. Er stockte als er den Abschnitt fand den er gesucht hatte.

Wenn sie mit Magischen Tieren reden können so beherrschen sie die Sprache der magischen Wesen/Geschöpfe. Sollten diese ihnen antworten, so sind sie ihre Gefährten. Als solche werden sie sie bis in den Tod beschützen. Und solange sie am Leben sind, leben auch diese Geschöpfe.

Harry war total erstaunt. Doch er war noch nicht fertig. Kurze Zeit später fand er eine Art Lexikon in welchem alle Wesen bescjrieben wurden. Er suchte seine Gefährten und fand deren Wesen sehr schnell.

Königssaphirdrache:

Diese maiestätischen Drachen sind nach dem legänderen schwarzen Drachen die größten ihrer Art. Sie wachsen sehr schnell, können sich aber wenn sie gebunden sind in eine Art Postdrachen verwandeln. In ihrer ausgewachsenen Form sind sie etwa fünfmal so groß wie die große Halle Hogwarts. Manche munkeln sie hätten auch eine menschliche Form. Diese Drachenart hat im Gegensatz zu anderen Drachen giftige Zähne und ihr Feuer ist saphirblau. Doch können sie ihr Feuer so verändern dass es jede Art von Element darstellt.

Königslichttiger:

Auch ganz normal Lichttiger genannt. Als solcher setzt er nur weiße Magie ein um ihren Gefährten zu beschßtzen. Durch ihre Schilde dringt nichts. Auch kein Todesfluch. Sie werden etwa 4m lang, 2m breit und haben eine Schulterhöhe von3-4m. Ihre Gefährten könnten somit auch auf ihnen reiten. Sie greifen jeden an der sich feindlich verhält. Nur ihr Gefährten könnten sie verletzen.

Ägyptische Feuerkatze:

Diese Großkatzen gelten als gefährlichste Kreatur auf der Welt. Sie werden im Normalszustand etwa 2m lang, 1m breit und haben eine Schulterhöhe von etwa 1,5m. Doch wenn ihre Feinde Angst, Furcht oderähnliches fühlen, wachsen diese Kreaturen daran. Sie können so bis auf die Ausmaße eines Königslichttigers wachsen. Sie sind jedoch noch von einem Art magischen Feuer umgeben, welches sie schßtzt. Nur ihr Gefährte kann sie berühren. Niemand hat bisher eine Begnung mit dieser Kreatur länger als wenige Tage überlebt.

Schattenkönigsbasilisk:

Diese extrem seltene Basiliskenart ist höchst aggressiv und gefährlich. Sie wird bis zu 100m lang und erreicht eine breite von 4m. Somit könnte sie ausgewachsen leicht Hogwarts umschlingen. Sie kann sich jedoch auch in eine etwa 2m oder 6m kleinere Form verwandeln. So kann sie sich auch unsichtbar machen. Ihr Blick kann lähmen, töten und röntgen. Sie hat ein paar Zähne mit dem berüchtigten Gift dass blitzschnell töten kann. Doch hat sie auch noch andere Sekretdrüsen im Körper. Ein weiteres Gift welches dem Opfer alle Magie entzieht und erst beim zweiten Biss tötet. Ein Sekret welches alle Verletzungen, egal ob geistig oder körperlich heilen kann.

Hydra:

Diese besondere Schlangenart hat drei Köpfe. Sie kommt von dem griechischen Festland und ist sehr selten. Sollte man einen ihrer Köpfe abschlagen, ersheint sofort ein neuer. Leider ist mehr hierzu nicht bekannt.

Todes/Lichtphönix:

Diese eigentlich total unterschiedlichen Phönixe, können dennoch nicht ohne einander leben. Der Todesphönix ist der einzige Phönix welcher auch angreifen kann, wogegen der Lichtphönix nur Heilen kann. Leider ist auch hier kaum etwas bekannt

Harry war erstaunt darüber, wer alles seine Gefährten sind. Er wandte sich diesen zu und sprach per Telepathie.

/Ich danke euch allen dass ihr mich ausgesucht habt. Doch ich würde euch gerne bitten auch Fleur und Gabrielle zu beschützen. Dass sind die beiden Mädchen vom Einkaufen vorhins./

Bestätigende Geräusche kamen schnell.

Daraufhin legte sich Harry schlafen, denn er war sehr müde.

Am 01. September

Harry und die Zwillinge standen reisebereit in der Eingangshalle. Sie würden gleich per Portal zu ihrer neuen Schule reisen und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern.

"Dass ihr mich ja nichts anstellt." belehrten sie sie. Und liesen sie dann aus ihrer Umarmung gleiten.

Mit festem Schritt gingen sie auf dass Portal zu und durchschritten es...

==============================================================================================================

So hiermit endet der erste Teil meiner Geschichte. Die Fortsetzung wird 'Harry in Beauxbaton' heißen. Ich würde mich freuen euch auch dort begrüßen zu dürfen, dieser wird aber erst nach ein paar Rückmeldungen Online gehen * grins *


End file.
